Docking stations are used for a wide variety of electronic devices, facilitating the supply of electrical power to the electronic device and providing other features such as a sound system, a radio and/or data communication with another electronic device.
As portable media players, smart-phones, tablets and other electronic devices become more popular, they have become a more integral part of everyday life for the user. The increased utilization and dependence on such devices by users results in a high level of daily interaction with the device. Thus, electronic devices having intuitive methods of commanding the device will be of benefit to the user, simplifying their interaction with the device and making the process more seamless.
New docking stations may require new features to enable a user to simplify their interaction with electronic devices.